


Orange Trees

by FineSpecimenRetrieved



Series: who i love (girls) [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Gift, Grief, Grocery Shopping, Little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FineSpecimenRetrieved/pseuds/FineSpecimenRetrieved
Summary: Prompt by Sandbirde on twitter: Kanaya and Rose go grocery shopping.Rose loved Kanaya, she really, really did, but watching her fumble with the decision of choosing oranges or apples as this week’s fruit for ten minutes could test anyone’s patience.





	Orange Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Sandbirde](https://twitter.com/sandbirde) for the prompt! This took a turn I did not expect, but I hope you like it regardless!

Rose loved Kanaya, she really, really did. She loved the way she laughed, loved waking up beside her in the early morning light, loved those sweet, silent moments where they stole gentle kisses beneath the moonlight.

But god she could be indecisive when it came to shopping. A part of Rose was delighted at being able to participate in such a domestic and routine event with her wife, especially after several years of turmoil and destruction, but watching Kanaya fumble with the decision of choosing oranges or apples as this week’s fruit could test anyone’s patience.

“Kanaya, dearest, I sincerely believe ten minutes is just a tad too long to be choosing,” Rose said sweetly, wincing at the slight glare her wife sent at her.

“Rose, my love, I don’t think you quite understand.” Despite the glare, her voice was softly teasing and Rose couldn’t stop the smile spreading across her face. The boredom she would deny having slowly drained away and she leaned closer to Kanaya.

“Oh? Please tell, my darling,” she responded, tone light and easy. Her wife reached up with a cool hand to touch her own, fingers gently tangling in her own.

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to bore you. I’m sure the children’s toys in aisle six could easily entertain you otherwise,” Kanaya whispered playfully, before bringing Rose’s hand up to her lips.

“Are you implying I’m a child?”

“You’re certainly fidgeting enough to be one.”

With a mock gasp, Rose twirled away from her wife’s grip and unconvincingly placed a hand on her own forehead.

“Oh woe is me,” she said drily, “banished to the children’s zone by my own wife. Quick, draw another card.”

Kanaya was giggling at that point, fruit forgotten in the basket, and a smug satisfaction welled up within Rose’s chest. She had succeeded in both making her wife laugh, which was always a delight, and making her drop her inability to choose between an apple and an orange.

“I don’t think that’s how it works,” Kanaya chuckled out, and Rose shrugged.

“Too bad Yugioh died with the death of the universe, we could have checked it otherwise.”

Suddenly the lines of Kanaya’s face grew deeper in grief, and Rose hurried back close. Grasping her hand tightly, she leaned in close and whispered worriedly, “Kanaya? Darling?”

“Ah, I’m just... being silly,” her wife responded, hurriedly wiping at her eyes, “I was just thinking that Tavros could have told us something about card games if... well. Sometimes I forget that they’re...”

Rose’s face softened, and she pressed a soft kiss to Kanaya’s cheek, using her own thumb to flick away a tear. It was done a lot less expertly than she would have liked, and Rose ended up smudging Kanaya’s mascara slightly.

“Yeah.”

Her wife gave a heavy sigh, before she straightened herself and reached determinedly back into the oranges.

“I think oranges would be nice this week, yes?” she asked, plucking out three of them and placing them into her shopping basket. “I’ve had a craving for them for a while.”

“Oranges would be nice,” Rose replied, hand still clasping Kanaya’s. “It’s the season for them after all.”

They were quiet until the checkout, hands clasped together, as three oranges sat quietly in a basket.


End file.
